Talk:Season 1/@comment-35039661-20190928230255
If we get a Season 2 (I"m unsure we will as I don't know how well this show is doing ratings wise, and I am pessimistic in general after my favourite cartoon ever got canned by Disney), I think the creates could work on a few things. Season 1 has some rather glaring flaws that need to be addressed. My Criticisms of Season 1 1. Episode Order A lot of episodes involving the main storyline seem to out of chronological order if you ask me, Like nobody seems that affected by the events that transpired in "London We Have A Problem" for example., which is VERY jarring for people like me. 2. Nonsensical Plot Points Some moments don't make a lot of sense in Season 1 such as Dolly willing to abandon her family is "My Fair Dolly", when nothing about her character suggests that is a decision she would make?. Or how do Dough, Deliah and Triple D even have jobs without their owner?. Why is Hunter not capetilzing on his newfound knowldge of were the Dalmatian family lives?. And yes even comedic story's should at least awnser questions such as these. 3. The story arch in General Honestly well I've enjoyed most self contained episodes (With VERY few exceptions), the main overarching storyline in general needs some work. I feel the showrunners rushed into it too quickly, just becuse a lot of comedy cartoons these days seem to have interlocking storylines. And BOY is it really failing to get me invested. Hunter just is'nt a fun of an antagonist to our protagonists like the delightfully evil Clarissa. I feel they should have focused more on the family's dynamic and than slowly revealed that something is going on in the background, and then we could dedicate later seasons to the Cruella arch. 3. Clunky Storytelling A few episodes (Dog's Best Friend, Snow Day, Crushed Out , a Summer to Remember and to a lesser extent my favourite episode Boom Night) seem like they tried to cram too many ideas together that would have been better as seperate episodes., to the point they are easily the weakest episodes. Even the good ones seem to stuggle with their 11 minute runtime, well nota solveable issue, i do feel the series could have benfitted from it's episodes being a bit longer. 3. Some Characters need more Focus As is inveitable when your number of major characters are 101, some members of the Dalmatian family seem sorley underused and as a result their personalities are underdevloped. I would love to see more episodes focused on Dough and Deliliah. Or how about an episode about the disbaled doggo Delgado and his clear hero worship of his older sister Dolly (Nobody else seems to have picked up on that in this fandom) , that could be a very intersting episode in my opinion. But those are just my thoughts. Despite my criticisms I am leginmatly enjoying this show and do hope to see it suceed, but i do feel some things should be improved upon next season.